The present disclosure generally relates to methods and apparatuses for providing personalized services, and particularly, a system and method for enabling a personalized customer shopping experience on a temporal basis that matches the inventory on hand at the store with the interested customer.
Generally, in stores such as retail entities, e.g., outlets, department stores, product specialty stores, etc., consumer purchases are categorized into a couple of high level categories including, for example: considered purchases: (i.e., those purchases that occur over time and with less frequency) AND replenishment purchases (i.e., those purchases that occur more often and often with less ‘consideration’).
Further, it is known that consumers typically leverage several sources of information when making a ‘considered’ purchase, including: peers, friends/family, critical reviews, etc.
Further, it is known that consumers generally leverage average 2-3 technologies in support of a product research assessment effort.
Further, while shopping in such as retail entities, e.g., outlets, department stores, product specialty stores, etc., consumers more often turn to a store associate or store manager for product item information while in the store.
It would be highly desirable to provide a system and method that automatically provides in-store customer's with a more personalized in-store shopping experience—one matching customers (preferences, segmentation, etc.) with product attributes (static dimensions, applied characteristics, socially derived attributes, availability, etc.).